Rule 5A
by vanishingp2000
Summary: The events of Left for Dead leave Tony reflecting on the nature of Gibbs' rules. No pairing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN**: **Well it's been a while since I posted, I've been wrestling with a sequel to Echoes of the Past which has just not been co-operating. This too has been sitting on my computer for ages but, thanks to Scousemus1K's help and encouragement, has now been expanded and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks Scouse!**

**Spoilers for Left for Dead, Baltimore and potentially everything to the end of season eight.**

Rule 5A

Tony sighed contentedly as he eased his aching body back into Gibbs' couch. He was relieved that the older man had relented and allowed him to stay over but he wasn't really surprised. The former marine's bark was often worse than his bite, especially when it came to the welfare of his team.

Gibbs hadn't returned yet, he would be making sure that Kate got safely home Tony knew, though he suspected that she wouldn't want any company. Gibbs had been right, again, when he had reminded Tony how it felt to make a mistake. It was something that you had to deal with alone. He sighed, thinking of the first time _he'd broken_ rule ten back as a rookie cop in Peoria. He hadn't known to call it Rule Number Ten back then of course but he sure as hell should have known better than to get personally involved. He wondered if Gibbs had given Kate the lecture yet, but then, come to think of it, Gibbs never really _said _anything, just glared in that way of his until understanding dawned and then recited whichever rule you happened to have broken at the time.

He smiled. It had taken some time but he'd finally realised that the important thing about Gibbs, the thing that he _never_ said out loud, or even really intimated come to that, was that the rules were _his_ rules, _Gibbs'_ rules. All of which meant that he must have made the mistakes, learned the lessons to make the rules in the first place. Oh sure, some of them were straight forward like Rule Number Five and he suspected Rule Number Twenty Three had been made up on the spot that time he knocked over the Boss' coffee, though he still maintained that hadn't really been his fault. But Rules Nine, Eleven, Twelve, hell, most of the others, they spoke of hard lessons learned and Gibbs wanted to pass that knowledge on, preferably before anyone else had to learn the hard way. That's what made him a hell of a boss. He was only human, even though the younger man sometimes pretended that he was omnipotent. Tony couldn't think of anyone else in his life that had taken the time or the effort to teach him and he sure hoped the Boss realised how much he appreciated it.

He shifted slightly, trying to settle the pain in his ribs. Wincing, he eased his shirt up to study the damage. A good half of his left side was turning a mottled shade of blue. He probed carefully with his fingers, hissing as he touched a particularly tender spot.

"I don't suppose you thought to mention that little lot to the EMTs?"

Gibbs' voice behind him made him start guiltily. "Don't do that Boss," he moaned, dropping his shirt back in place. "Kate alright?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"She got home OK." Gibbs moved round in front of Tony, slapping his hands away from his shirt as his senior agent tried to protest. "Anything broken?" he asked, probing Tony's ribs with surprisingly gentle fingers.

"I don't think so," Tony replied through clenched teeth.

"What did you hit?"

"The edge of that pillar."

Gibbs nodded and headed off into his kitchen, returning a few moments later with a bag of ice and a couple of beers. Putting one of the latter on the nearby coffee table he handed the ice to Tony and took his own drink to the armchair.

He watched surreptitiously as DiNozzo carefully applied the ice pack. He moved awkwardly and would no doubt be stiff and sore tomorrow but Gibbs was as sure as he could be that nothing was broken and decided to go with Tony's decision, for now at least. It always humbled him when he was allowed a glimpse behind the mask the young man habitually wore. It had worried him slightly when Tony had first come to NCIS how easily his agent had donned the cover, almost like a second skin, particularly when he realised that the front hadn't been nearly so obvious in Baltimore. The events that had led him to join Gibbs' team would have been shattering to anyone's confidence and self worth though and for someone already dealing with abandonment issues the feeling of betrayal must have been intense. So Gibbs allowed the ruse, letting his agent use the cover as necessary but he welcomed the opportunity to prove to the younger man that he was valued for who and what he was, however long it took before he was fully believed. Smiling he pondered the wisdom of creating a new rule, especially with DiNozzo in mind, perhaps a corollary to Rule Number Five, he could call it Five A. You don't waste good, it's irreplaceable. Smirking now he decided that perhaps he'd keep it to himself for the time being.

"Make sure you see Ducky with that tomorrow," he ordered at last, seeing his friend finally beginning to relax.

"Sure thing Boss," DiNozzo agreed, raising his bottle in a toast, stretching his legs out carefully in front of him. Busted ribs or no this certainly beat sleeping on the floor under his desk.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Rule Number Five: You don't waste good.

Rule Number Nine: Always carry a knife.

Rule Number Ten: Never get personally involved in a case.

Rule Number Eleven: When the job is done, walk away.

Rule Number Twelve: Never date a co-worker.

Rule Number Twenty-three: Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live.


End file.
